Frozen Memories
by xBelieving-the-Frost
Summary: Never in a billion years she would've thought of meeting him face-to-face, heck, she didn't even know she was capable of believing in his existence. But to make it even more bizarre, something tells her this isn't her first time looking at those piercing blue eyes. JackxOC
1. The first Day

**A/N: Hey, reader! Like maaaany stories out there, this is a JackxOC fanfiction... and a really lame introduction. But, this is my first fanfiction so let's see how this goes! Any feedbacks would be great, but it's really up to you :D Also, I'll let you guys know that the story will start quite slow. Now go on and enjoy!**

"Aneira!" I heard a very faint, but familiar, voice calling my name. I don't have the slightest clue on exactly where I am right now... but I definitely do know that I'm surrounded by nothing but blackness. At least I'm floating, now that's something you don't do very often in real life.

"How do you know my name, stranger?" I yelled back.

"Because I'm your mother, you dimwit."

"What‒" suddenly, I felt this invisible force smacking on my face, then everything started fading back to black‒as if it wasn't already pitch black. My eyes were violently opened, with the welcoming sunlight burning my eyes. A lovely start to a lovely morning, isn't it?

I rolled around my full size bed, the hem of shirt were hanging around my waist, thanks to the constant toss and turn in my sleep. Feet tangled in bed sheets, with drools drying around my mouth. So, do you find me attractive yet? Even a little tiny bit?

"J-Just a few more minutes, okay? I kind of stayed up late to read something... not." I mumbled softly and began to drown myself into another deep sleep, until another foreign object is shoved right in front of my face. My hand weakly grabbed the object as I sat up from chaotic mess that I made, waited for my dark brown eyes to refocus.

"Eight... thirty?! Holy crap, I'm late for my morning classes! No, no, no, no!" I literally jumped out of my bed, squeezed my feet into the koala slipper and ran straight to the bathroom. Didn't even acknowledge the fact that I slipped over a freaking sock. Great, now I'm even more late, and a huge bruise is forming on my knee.

"Mom, can't you give me a ride? If you're here, the car should be too."

"Sorry, kiddo, Dad had to borrow it. He lend his car to a friend." I groaned in disappointment. Here I am, car-less, with no buddies to tag along with, and now I am forced to drag a half-dead leg in the freezing weather.

I cursed myself mentally, spitting out all of the mouthwash, which left a burning sensation that I always hated. Should have bought better ones.

After shoving those legs down my skinny jeans and shoving my feet into my favorite pair of sneakers, I made sure the the drool's existence never left a single trace on my face. Saved me the embarrassment, unlike the last time I was late. I had long trail of toilet paper that I never knew about was sticking out of my jeans and fortunately, the professor was thoughtful enough to give me a hand‒by making sure the whole damn world knows about it. That's how I landed with the nickname "Captain Underpants" on the yearbook, despite the fact I don't tie a red cape around my neck and running to class with only my underwear on. Who wants to see that, anyway?

"I'll see you later, mom!" I swung the back around one of my shoulder, the other hand were occupied with a load of heavy textbooks. Living the college life is never easy.

With door open, I could automatically feel the surprisingly warm wind brushing against my cheeks. Winter's here but it's still pretty warm nowadays. But still, you will never know, Mother Nature can be pretty bipolar.

I sighed and glanced around the porch. And that's when I found my favorite transportation. The longboard that I worked so freaking hard for. I've always love skateboarding since the age of ten. But once I was forced into the adult world, I find myself using it as a way to get around town. It's sad, I know.

Even with my slightly injured leg present, it won't be stopping me from getting that exciting feeling when you quickly glide across the crossing street. The wind blowing many strands of hair away from your face. It's always the best feeling no matter how many time I have already experienced it.

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about being tardy for awhile." I grinned, hopping on the longboard with a slight pain in the knee before leaving my toasty home for the large, crowded campus.


	2. Just a friend being a Friend

**A/N: Okay, I need to clear any confusions for some of my current/future readers c: I want you guys to guess what the plot is, I want to plant a bunch of questions in your mind so it'll keep things more interesting ^^ and here I am, thinking that the the story summary gave away the plot! Alright, sorry about that, continue on! (Oh, thanks for the any reviews and follows, by the way!)**

I hate it. I hate that stupid look on his face. We're literally having a staring contest‒which looks a lot more like glaring. While we're having some bonding times here, the students are too busy jotting down notes to notice somebody like me. Professor Lanston might be a teacher that everybody looks up to, but he's considered a douchebag in my book. Until he stops picking on me on purpose, anyway. I swear, almost every teacher I've had secretly hates me somehow. Usually, I always get along with are mostly art, and P.E. Teachers, since we have things in common. And believe it or not, I might not get along with all of my teachers, my grades always turns out pretty great.

"This is the last chance, Aneira. You're already an adult so drop that... kiddish attitude and start being responsible!" he slapped some papers on my hand and pointed to an empty seat, which happens to be next to my best friend, Penelope.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty, why did you stayed up all night?" she asks, still scribbling down notes. I scoffed and dig through my belongings to find my notebook, mechanical pencils, and a worn out eraser.

"You know when you find yourself in a certain side on the internet? Yeah... I kind of got stuck on the nerdy, scientific side." I could see Penelope quietly giggling. She wasn't the type to smile a lot. She's very intelligent, reserved and serious, except when it comes to kids and myself, that's when she opens up the other side of her. You'll be surprise to see how much of fun and a talker she is.

"I can't blame you."

After half an hour of note taking, reviews for previous lessons, and lectures, the class was given a few minutes of break before the bell rings. We were chatting casually until Penelope brought up an interesting topic.

"I was wondering if you can go to a day care center with me, which I'm volunteering at."

"What? Why?" I looked at her with a raised brow. Now I got to admit, I'm not the best person to hire for a baby-sitting job. And my friend here is the one you should be considered talking to.

"If I'm going to be a doctor that sees them on a daily basis, it doesn't hurt to observe their behaviors a bit. You know that I planned to be a pediatrician."

"But still, what does this got anything to do with me‒"

"Please! It's only for one day. I don't like the idea of me walking home alone in the dark, where a pedophile is looking at my rear end or something." I threw her a 'are-you-kidding-me' look. And she knew she has to do better to even get me off of this seat.

"No."

"Please! One time, and I'll never, ever ask you again! I'll even treat you with coffee and ice cream at Starbucks, and it's all on me." she started doing the puppy treatment. That's when she would continuously pout or act cute to get what she wanted. She knew I hate all the cutesy acts, since I have a masculine personality. But this time, it ain't going to work on me.

…

"Hey, lady! Let's go color my elephant blue!"

"No! The big lady promised to play hide-and-seek with me!"

"Liar! She didn't promise you anything!"

And it comes to this. A bunch of immature kids fighting over who gets to play with who. Their shoutings were sharp nails on chalkboard and fork on glass. One boy is literally hugging my leg and refuse to let go, two of them were fighting over me, and the other girl is just standing there, staring at me like I'm some crazy psycho. While I'm here, getting beat up, Penelope is enjoying herself with a large group of kids, mostly girls that is. Seems like I'm more popular with the opposite gender, since I'm the one here with the Mario shirt.

"Why am I here again?" I shouted across the room, trying to get the small boy off of my bruised leg.

"Because, you're getting free coffee and ice cream." she shouted back. I sighed gave up to the kids' wrath. I was too tired to deal with them and nicely shooed them away. Thankfully, Penelope is starting her story time so it was pretty easy to get them off my back.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." another sigh slips away as I limp my way to tiny tables and chairs. I carefully placed myself on the small platform and starts leaning on the table with my elbow. I sat there, with eyes glued on the clock. The time just gets slower and slower the more I look at the ticking hands. I forgot to bring my music player at home so it was difficult to keep myself entertained. Every time I go somewhere, even if it's five minutes away, my headphone would always be wrapped around my neck with the music player stuffed in the back pocket. Without it, I would be those grumpy grandmas next door who yells at pedestrians for fun.

"Hi!" I immediately turned my head to where the soft voice was. It was an innocent little girl‒well, possibly innocent.

"Y-Yes? Do you want me to play with you?" the girl gently shook her head.

"My name is Cynthia and I want you to come with me. You look very bored and lonely." she offers a hand. But I was hesitant to give her mine, based on what the others did to me. Seeing my face, she quickly retreated her hands and shook her head again.

"Don't worry! We won't do anything to you, I promise!"

"We?" she smiled and nodded quite vigorously.

"Yeah! I'm from over there," she quickly points at the small group in the corner, opposite of where we are. "We are telling each other stories! So I want you to join us. It'll be fun!" she flashed a big smile. A few front teeth are missing but that's what make her so irresistible.

"Why not. You guys seems harmless and I'm curious about what story guys will tell me." I took her hand and allowed her to guide me to her little group. It consists mostly boys but if you count me, the group is pretty much even.

"I brought her over! Her name is... uh..."

"Anei- Anne, call me Anne." I nervously waved. Not a big fan of meeting new people, or kids, here.

Fortunately for me, they are very warm and welcoming, unlike the other brats. Except for that one boy who looks like he had more candy than he should.

Everyone scooted out a bit to make space for me. As soon as I got into my Indian style position, a kid charged my back and wrapped their arms around my neck while the feet wrapped around my waist. It was like a sloth hugging you, except for no claws and the great amount of weight pulling you back to the ground. Lucky for the kid, I managed to balance myself out of danger. And it turns out, it was the kid high on sugar who is clinging onto me. And with no luck of getting him off my back, I gave up and asks the boy to continue.

"Well, we just finished telling the story of Sandman. And I'm sure Anne has heard of Santa, Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny." I slowly nodded. They were talking about the legendary heroes of my childhood. Now I'm even more interested.

"Hm..."

"Let's see. One, two, three, four... Ooh! Russell, you forgot to tell the story of..." suddenly, everybody's eyes lit up and all of them shouted in sync. That was... quite creepy.

"... Jack Frost!" I tilted my head in confusion. I have never heard of him before, but I'm trying to dig deep to see if there's any memory of him. Nope, no luck.

"Jack... Frost? Who's that?" everybody gasped. Then they started whispering back and forth to each other, like the time where a huge rumor was spread around my campus. They were whispering so loud, the group over there could even hear it. There's a reason why it's called whispering...

Is there something from my childhood that I missed out on?


	3. The Unexpected

"You... really don't know about Jack Frost?" Russell asked. I shook my head again and they, once again, gasped dramatically. Okay, this is getting annoying.

"So, is there anybody that wants to tell me about this... Jack Frost?" Cynthia took no time to raise her hand. "I will!" she chirped.

"Okay, Jack Frost is a fairy‒"

"He's a spirit!" Russell corrected.

"Be quiet, Russell! Anyways, Jack Frost is the fairy of snow, the cold, or just simply winter! Do you ever get does really pretty frost on your window?" I nodded.

There were plenty of time where I've seen those. The patterns they form are simply beautiful to look at. I would just stare at them until they naturally melt away.

"He's the one who made that! And the nipping at your nose, and even your toes! And lastly, he makes normal days a snow day!" everybody cheered. I couldn't help but snickered a bit, seeing these guys getting excited over a spirit of snow is pretty amusing.

"Wow, I can't believe nobody has told me about this... Is he like your hero?"

"Yes!"

"Do all of you believe in him?"

"Yes!" again, they were all in sync. Why do they keep doing that? It's like being stuck in a dark room with two creepy twins in front of you.

"What about you? Do you believe in the Frost?" the boy high on candy asks. Everybody literally shoved their faces centimeters from mine. Once again, my personal space has been violated. I looked up to the ceiling and pondered for a second. I'd be lying if I said I believe in this Jack Frost. But the childish side of me says otherwise.

"Um... I really don't, honestly." the group groaned and frowned. Except for Russell, who had a very proud look on his face.

"Trust me, lady. He'll eventually make you believe." Russell smirked. But before I could ask any questions, Penelope interrupted my moment of confusion.

"Having fun?" she asks. Now I have the ability to proudly say yes.

"See? You'll eventually find some joy in spending time with them. It just takes time." she chuckles, "Anyways, it's getting dark outside. You know what to do." I nodded. Now, I just need to find a way get this badass off my back... Oh wait, there should be some candy in my pocket...

"You're leaving already?" Cynthia pouted. I nodded. It's hard to leave this place after bonding with these guys, even if it's just for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry. Penelope and I will come back to visit, pinky swear?" I stick out a pinky and made a vow to every one of the kids that I hanged out with.

"Until then, be good to your parents!" I joked. We both waved goodbye to the kids and the worker there and eventually left the room.

…

"Phew, they sure have some energy, don't they?" Penelope slips on her gigantic jacket. It makes her look like a teddy bear with that thing on.

"They sure do, you know how many time they tried to tackle me? It's like a mini football field in there!" I sighed.

"Oh, I've seen you handling worst, remember the time when the school held a huge sport‒ oh, look! It's snowing!" I looked up and saw Penelope pointing at a nearby window, where snow were traveling down in huge size. Without warning, I felt a giant vacuum sucking all the life out of me. My body and hands began trembling like mad, causing my backpack to drop from my grip. The lower half my body felt numb. Negative thoughts forced themselves in, tricking my minds with images as I fall to my knees. Images of snow flashing here and there.

"Aneira! Aneira! What's wrong?!" Penelope rushed over and placed her hands on my shoulder. She was scared, she had no idea what was happening to her best friend. I was like a patient at an asylum. Repeating the same phrases over and over again, like a broken record.

"It's cold, it's snowing, it's cold, it's snowing." my breathing is unstable. I was scared, confused, and had no control of my emotion whatsoever.

"Aneira-" Penelope grips my shoulder even more tighter, causing my hands to pushed her away. In my head, she sounded like an evil being.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. I was getting too light-headed to be able to apologize to her. And the lights... it's getting darker and darker... I could feel my feeble body, falling backwards to be supported by the carpet floor.

"Aneira!" Penelope raced over and sat next to me. She was desperately trying to keep me awake and talking but it wasn't doing any justice. My name was being shouted repeatedly before everything turned to complete darkness.

…

_"Who are you...?" the little girl asked the strange man with a soft, weak voice. The man crouched so she was able to clearly look at his features and the warm smile that he had on._

_ "I will tell you later, I promise. Now grab my hand, I'll take you somewhere safe." like he said, he held out his hand. The little girl was skeptical, should she trust him? Her parents taught her to not trust strangers, but this man... she felt very safe around him. She has no idea where she is right now, all she could see is the color white. _

_"My mommy told me to not trust people like you... and I don't want to go back out there...!" she whimpered and took a few steps away from him. He chuckles and patted her head reassuringly._

"Don't worry, I'm here because your mom told me to." her brown eyes lit up like a bright star in the night sky.

_ "Really?!" he nodded. With all the doubts washed away, she took his hand and had a tight grip on it. They are very cold, to the point where it could freeze your own hand. But there was some warmth in there, hidden underneath the ice._

_ "Your hand is so cold, mister..."_

_ "I've heard" he chuckles._

_ …_

My eyes opened to see the same location as this morning. My bed. The wonderful aroma of food filling my nose. The blanket was filling me with warmth and comfort. The pillow supporting my still light-headed head. My mother was right beside me, with her back facing me. Her warm hand never left mine. Looking at where I am, it seems like I have passed out.

"Mom?" my hand weakly pull on her shirt. She quickly faced me and welcomed myself into her warm embrace.

"Thank goodness! You had me worried!"

"What happened...? The last thing I remember was being at the daycare center with Penelope and we were preparing to go home..." I forced myself to sit up but my mom didn't like that idea very much. She insists that I rest until all of my stamina is restored.

"Well, your anxiety attacks kicked in again. Penelope was lucky to find a worker there who happens to be a nurse. She called me and I got there as fast as possible to pick you up. You were concious for a moment in the car, but you immediately went right back to sleep." she sighed and pats my hand, "When I stepped out of the house and saw all the snow... and I knew." my head leans back and recalled all of the attacks that has ever happened to me. I... have a fear of snow. And this created a love-hate relationship for me when the winter season comes. Thankfully, I could still admire the snow, as long as it's not a blizzard. But I could no longer have snowball fights, create a snowman, make a snow angel, or even get near the beautiful whiteness. I quickly find winter dreadful and boring. I have been stuck with this phobia ever since that tragic event that I have no memories of. My mother and father refuses to discuss it with me, since they fear it could bring back all the bad experience. So that one unfortunate day is still a mystery to me.

"Mom, why can't you tell me the cause of my fears?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, I can't." she shook her head and tries to bring up some other conversations to avoid the topic. Why does she always do that whenever I try to bring it up? Why can't she just face me with the truth?

"But Mom-"

"No, means no! I almost lost you that day! I don't want to bring it up, and that's final, okay? It's for the best." her eyes are tearing up... I should stop be for the tears start falling down. I don't like it when my mother cries, I've seen her cry too many time. It's rare to see her crack a smile when I was a kid.

"I'm sorry Mom..." I sat up and and watch her sadly smile before leaving my room. I did it again... always bringing up the past to torture my own mother even further. It's that side of me I couldn't help but get mad at. But curiosity really gets to you.

Once I finished devouring mom's delicious cooking, I changed out of my school outfit and into something more comfortable and covered the the shirt with a big sweater. Guess I should try walk around the house or something before taking a shower...

As I approach the living room, I could hear Spongebob's laugh echoing across the house and I immediately knew who's in the living room. And we... we don't get along pretty well, no matter how hard I try to bond with him.

"Hey Kaine..." I greet him. Like always, he doesn't even bother to reply. He just glances at me and return to his TV show. Kaine is my little brother, stepbrother, to be exact. We rarely talk to each other ever since the day we met. Never played video games together, never watched the movies together. It makes me sad to know that we will never be normal brother and sisters.

With nothing else to do, I returned to my dimly lit bedroom. I sat on the bed, facing the huge window and start thinking about the past, present or the future. It's like a daily reflection for me.

Since the room is too dark for my liking, I walked to the window and push the curtains aside to let the light of the moon in. It stopped snowing but the snow that had fell are sticking onto each other, trying their best to avoid being turned back into water. But there was something that I immediately caught my attention. The stunning frost pattern that Cynthia told me about. They form patterns that looks like the leaves of a palm tree. Since it is so captivating, I grabbed a chair and let the magic happen.

_ "Trust me, big lady. He'll eventually make you believe." Russell smirked._

"Jack... Frost, huh? I certainly would like to see him try." I chuckled. Took a quickly glance at the clock on top of my desk, it's almost nine. That reminds me, I should to sleep early today. Don't want to end up with another tardy slip.

"I should go take a shower before it gets too cold." I yawned loudly and stretched every muscle of my body. I'm still exhausted from the volunteering and today's little incident. The hot water and and steam should do some good on this snowy day.

After placing the chair back to where it belongs‒and slamming my toes into the desk, I opened up the closet to see if there are are comfy clothes to wear.

"Hm..." suddenly, I heard a loud noise and turned around to see the closed windows wide open.

"What the? It wasn't windy outside..." however, I simply shrugged it off and closed it, making sure it's locked. The moment my back is turned, another gust of wind burst through the window. Again. Okay, now somebody, or something, is just messing with me. I'm pretty sure the door is locked. I triple checked, too!

I peeked my head outside a bit to see if there are any signs of the living out there. Maybe it's like that one story, Peter Pan.

"Nah, it can't be... now I'm just going insane." I smack my forehead. I closed the window again. This time, the unexpected happened. Writings... there are writings on my windows!

_Do you believe me now? _It says. Okay, I am still dreaming? I pinched my cheeks. It hurts. Nope, I'm not dreaming, I'm just going mentally insane. Maybe it's the after effects of the attacks? No... hallucinations never happened to me before...

I swallowed hard and being the curious person that I am, I decided to reply to the message.

_Who- no, what are you? _I tried my best to write each letter backward. That way, whatever is outside my house can read it. How nice of me, replying to messages that is possibly from demons or something!

_Your childhood hero, of course. _It wrote back. My eyes were widened so big, they actually looked like two capital O's. It actually wrote back! And I witnessed it in person.

_Okay... tell me your name?_ I quickly scribbled.

_The personification of snow, the cold and winter. Responsible for the nipping at your nose and the frost building up on your window, by yours truly._ After it finished writing, there was a drawing of a snow crystal, a staff that looks like a shepherd's crook, and a self-portrait? I couldn't make out the portrait one, I could make out his hair though. Pretty pointy.

"No, no...! You can't real. It's just a story, it's just a freaking story told by a bunch of 5-year-old kids! And why are you here, anyway?" I hissed quietly. I didn't want my family members getting the wrong idea.

_But you're witnessing him. Besides, you said you wanted me to try to convince you._

"But I'm not convinced." I smirked.

_Oh? Then explain how you can see my writings?_

"Maybe you're a demon and using some strange magic on me. Or there's something in my eyes. The point is, just because I can see your writings, doesn't mean that I will fall head over heels for you." I crossed my arms. There's also a possibility that I'm lucid dreaming...

_Awh, what a cute, stubborn girl. But only people who believes, even partially believes in my existence can see my writings. Anyways, I didn't want to do this but this should be enough..._

"What..." like he promised, he did do something. It snowed. Hard. A bunch of fluffy ice, shortening their lifespans by crashing into the ground. The wind got a lot more stronger and faster, just like my heartbeat. My hands are starting to tremble a little bit. A warning that I should get out before anything bad happens.

"I'm still not believing in the Frost!" I wiped the writings away and quickly locked the window and pulls the curtain back together. I'm not going to believe in whatever his face is, or even plan to! I never will!

…

"She grew up to be so stubborn. How cute." the Guardian of Fun shows his infamous smirk. He decided to make a snowman right in front of window. A special gift for the special girl.

"Heh." he quickly scans the snowman, who mimics the looks of Aneira. Or at least he's trying his best to. And since the big four is expecting him today, he should better leave before the Easter Kangaroo came nagging at him. He flew up to Aneira's roof and pulls his frost covered hood on.

"Wind, take me home!" without a second of silence, the wind flew him up into the night sky. As a last gift to this place, he used a sprinkle of magic to leave this town covered in white.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is confusing/rushed, had a brain fart in the middle of writing this chapter... ._.**


	4. Only a kid could Understand

Ever since that strange occurrence, I find it hard to concentrate on anything around me. I was unable to sleep, constant toss and turn. Well, at least I was able to wake up early to enjoy my breakfast today. I was also considering on the possibility of visiting Cynthia and Russell today. They seems to know a lot about Jack Frost. But they'll probably jump to the conclusion of me believing in their silly story. Neither way, they're the one I could count on. Even if Penelope is my friend, most likely she'll just make fun of me and move on to something else.

"I don't even know what's happening anymore..." I sighed and took a quickly look outside. It snowed again. Probably the gift of Jack Frost– no. No, no. It was probably really cold while I'm sleeping. Still, it doesn't look that bad. But long boarding is dangerous in this condition. I'll just need to listen to music to keep me calm while walking. And a thick coat.

…

"Are you feeling better, Aneira?" Penelope dropped her pencil as soon as I set down my backpack next to her and we hugged each other. I nodded reassuringly.

"Good. I completely forgot about your chionophobia, I'm sorry..." her pretty smile turned into an apologetic frown.

"It's okay, it's easy to forget things like this. Besides, I need to apologize for pushing you yesterday. " I scratched my head, my eyes were looking at something in the background. Anything that's not Penelope. Why do I always seem to make apologies so awkward?

"I guess we're both even, huh?" she smiles. I chuckled. "Yeah."

Since Professor Lanston doesn't seem to come in any second, I took this time to ask about _him._ But I don't know, I don't trust this topic with anybody but my little buddies.

"Um... Have you ever heard of this Jack Frost?"  
"Who? Sounds like a name you would hear on a kid's show."

"You know, the guy who's responsible for the nipping at your nose when you're in the freezing cold?" by her expression, I could tell she has no idea what I'm talking about. Unless...

"What are you talking about?"

Okay, never mind. I was right, you could only trust this topic with a kid.

...

School finally ended after three hours of nothing but writing assignments. Time passed by very quickly when you're wasting it on goofing around and doodling a bunch of exploding UFOs in the corner of your notebook.

Since it's still noon, I wasn't exactly sure if the kids are there at the daycare center yet. Still, I could wait for a while. Maybe I should visit the local library for a while to get my work done. The library here is always filled with students. And I hate crowded places. Too much body heat for me to handle. Plus... I could do some extra research on Jack Frost.

Like I wanted, the local library is pretty much like a ghost town. Except for the workers and some people here, of course. I started roaming the non-fiction and tried to find the folklore section. All of these long numbers made things even more baffling.

"700... 800... finally!" I quietly cheered to myself. There is a small area dedicated to myth and fairy tale books. I quickly glanced over the books to see one named, "Winter Spirits". It's a pretty big book that contains all of the information on any winter personification. I swiftly browsed the index to find Jack Frost in the middle of the book. The pages were turn so fast, all of the hair sticking on my face were literally blown away.

According to the book, Jack Frost is known for his carefree personality and his fondness to start trouble. Not such a big fan of rules, huh? It also says he leaves frost patterns on windows that resembles fern leaves, which happened to me.

On the other hand, Jack Frost is said to be friendly, but will go to the point of killing if threatened. He is often seen as an older man, young adult or a teenager.  
"So he kills and is a pedophile... what next? Making a girl fall head over heels for him? Ain't gonna happen pretty boy." I smirked devilishly. Okay, I don't know why I said that. Now I feel silly. Anyways, I should start on my assignment so I won't have to do them today...

"Yay! Anne is back, you guys!" Cynthia ran towards me with an open arms and a huge smile. Soon enough, my little group also came at me with even bigger arms. And that's the story on how I got a bunch of kids piling on me. It took like three of the workers to get them off me.

"Okay, okay, you got me." I chuckled and straighten my clothes. "Cynthia, is Russell here today?" she nodded and points at the shelves full of books, where I spot Russell struggling to get a book on the higher shelves. Ah... boys, usually the shorty in class until middle school.

"Come on Cynthia, I need to talk to you guys for a bit. Besides, looks like Russell needs some help there." she gave me her hand and started skipping to Russell. We called out his name a few feet away and he turned around to wave at us, forgetting that the book is right on top of him.

"Russell! The book- no, no! Don't look! Oh, I just rhymed, but don't look!" I tried to stop him from turning around but I was a few seconds too late. Curse you, natural instinct.

"Ow!" Russell fell on his knees in pain, his hand covering his face. Cynthia and I immediately rushed over to make sure that he is all right. Thankfully, the book wasn't big, or hard enough to do any serious damage. Though it did left Russell with a painful experience.

"Oh jeez, I'm really sorry, Russell!" I apologized over and over again. Russell kind of waved his hand around, signaling that he's going to be okay. I hurriedly asked a worker to give me a pack of ice and escorted Russell to a seat. As soon as the pack of ice got here, I immediately grabbed it and placed it on his head. Hopefully, I won't be sued by his parents for creating a bump on his head.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he nodded. "I'm fine, really! My first time riding a bike was even worst!" we chuckled. I remembered the first time my mom gave me a pink bike, which I hated so much because of how bright it was. My eyes were so strained every time I rode it, which is the cause to many of the cut and scrapes I got. I still couldn't understand why she got me a bike that was spray painted a color brighter than neon.

"All right, just don't tell your mom and dad, okay?" he vigorously shakes his head.

"I won't! Why would I do that? You're an awesome person! Well, except for the fact that you don't believe in Jack Frost..." he stuck his tongue out. I made an overly dramatic face which cracked a few laughs from them.

"Speaking of Jack Frost... tell me kids, have you actually met him before?"

"Of course we did! Or else we wouldn't believe in him!"

I stroke my invisible beard, now I just need to find a way to tell them what happened to me without getting them to jump onto the conclusion that I believe in Jack Frost. Hm...

"Then tell me what was it like."

"Well, it was when my mom told me about him! She said he is not very well-known so I was curious. Then she told me that he is the one who makes all the awesome snow! And one day, I was walking home from school and it snowed! I knew right away that it was Jack Frost and boom! He was right there in front of me!"

Okay, that was pretty convincing...

"And has he ever... like, wrote on your windows before...?"

"Well, yeah, we had a short conversation before. As long as there is frost on your window and you believe in him... wait a minute!" he gasped and abruptly stood up. His melted ice pack fell on the floor, which left a quite large stain on the carpet. I already knew what he was going to say.

"You believe in Jack Frost, don't you?!" he pointed at me with a huge grin plastered on his face. I literally gave myself a facepalm. I knew this was going to happen, but not this soon...

"Russell... I-"

"Oh no, you can't get out this time. Only those who believes in Jack Frost can see his writings! I knew it! I knew that sooner or later, he's going to make you a believer!" he cheered loudly with Cynthia, bouncing around the room. I sighed and dig my face even deeper into my hand.

Suddenly, there was this moment where a chill ran down my back. A slight breeze brushing around my legs and my cheeks. Strange... the room is pretty warm. Huh, probably just my imagination turning against me.


End file.
